


[VID] Robot Love Is Queer

by cyborganize



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), George Clinton and the P-Funk All Stars - Works, Janelle Monae - Works, Many Moons - Janelle Monáe (Music Video), Metropolis (1927), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, WisCon VidParty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborganize/pseuds/cyborganize
Summary: How do you know it's queer... if you haven't tried it?!





	[VID] Robot Love Is Queer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fast cutting; short clip of choking/assault

**[DOWNLOAD](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9fr3023rmdcd42c/RobotLoveMetropolis_cyborganize.mp4?dl=0) / [subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lp8usfilmpg2xf1/RobotLoveMetropolis_cyborganize.srt?dl=0)**

**Audio:** "Our Favorite Fugitive (Interlude)," Janelle Monáe

**Video:**

  * _Metropolis_ (dir. Fritz Lang, 1927)
  * _Westworld_ (2016- )
  * _Battlestar Galactica_ (2003-2009)
  * Janelle Monáe, [Many Moons](https://youtu.be/EZyyORSHbaE) (dir. Alan Ferguson and The Wondaland Arts Society, 2008)
  * George Clinton and the P-Funk All Stars, [If Anybody Gets Funked Up (It's Gonna Be You)](https://youtu.be/1MRtkAEDbjU) (dir. David Nelson, 1996)  



"Robot Love Is Queer" was the inspiration for and introduction to [my WisCon playlist](https://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/16987.html#cutid7). I've always wanted to vid one of the talk radio interludes on _Electric Lady_. When I developed the concept, did I know that George Clinton put out a Metropolis-themed music video in 1996? I did not! I found it randomly after downloading a bunch of George Clinton material for DJ Crash Crash. Hat tip to for suggesting _Westworld_ 's Charlotte Hale to play Peggy Lakeshore. (Gaius Baltar was all me – he's the ultimate Josh.)

**Author's Note:**

> https://cyborganize.dreamwidth.org/2017/05/27/wiscon41vids.html


End file.
